


Entangled

by Orithain, Rina9294



Series: Reactionary POVs [6]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:50:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5234807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. John: Entanglements

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted August - September - October 2005.

Things used to be simple. Back before I found about stargates and Ancient cities and life-sucking parasites and Rodney McKay. Hey, something new had to be good, right? And I got Rodney.

Boy, did I get Rodney. In fact, we may be attached for life, which is kind of funny, considering. But it’s kind of a problem at the moment. Somehow the tags I gave him got tangled with mine while we were sleeping, and we’re pretty much tied together now. Which could be fun in a kinky sort of way except that I can’t get them apart. And I can’t take them off either because they’re too tight now that they’re tangled.

Oh well, I’m sure my favorite genius will get us out of this once he wakes up. Who knew that his tendency to snuggle would get us into this? Not that I mind. It is my arm that’s wrapped around him, holding him even closer.

I’ve gotten used to waking up like this—minus the bondage, of course.

Rodney McKay was an unexpected entanglement in my simple life, but I like it. I like him. But I like breathing too, so he needs to get us out of this.

"Hey, Rodney."


	2. Rodney: Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodney likes being tied to John.

Let me clarify one thing before I start ranting: I like waking up with John, I really do, but waking up tied to him by possessed dog tags that seem hellbent on cutting off my air supply? That I don’t like.

"What did you do?"

Of course, I know it isn’t his fault, no more than it’s mine; the damn things just tangled together sometime during the night, and now we’re stuck together - and not in a good way.

"Let me see what I can do..."

I can’t pull back enough to see the damn things, so I work by touch, my fingertips brushing against John’s chest as I ease the chains out of their Gordian knot. The pull of his coarse, curly chest hair distracts me, and I curse as I drop the loose end of the chain, losing it in the midst of the tangle.

John shifts as I reach for it, and I automatically move to stay closer, compensating for that little distance that has sprung up between us. Strange; I was never what you would call a cuddler. I wanted my own space, both physical and emotional, but now - okay, he’s spoiled me. Going to sleep without him next to me, curled around me or me curled around him, isn’t easy.

Hell, half the time I can’t sleep at all if he isn’t here, and isn’t that a bitch of a thing to admit.

I finally locate the loop of chain I’ve been looking for, but, instead of getting back to work detangling us, I hook it around my finger and settle back against John’s chest, smiling at his startled interrogation.

"Like it this way," I murmur, moving upward enough to get a bit more tension off our tangled chains. "Just for a little longer, okay?"

Just a little longer, but it’ll be enough, to know we’re together, to know he’s safe, or as safe as I can keep him anyway.


	3. John: Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodney likes being tied to John. John's startled.

Okay, this is not quite what I expected. I figured he’d wake up, freak about our little situation and blame me. Check. Then I’d calm him down and he’d disentangle us. No check. The kinky bastard actually likes this. Which is something we’re definitely going to have to explore some time when we know there won’t be any interruptions, but that’s beside the point at the moment. I think. He confuses the hell out of me at times.

"Aren’t you afraid of being strangled if we get startled or something?" I ask after he tells me he wants to stay like this for a little while. He shakes his head at me. He picks the strangest times not to be paranoid. But yeah, his head’s on my shoulder and his hand on my chest, and it is pretty good. I wouldn’t mind staying like this for a year or two.

And from what he’s told me, this is pretty new to him too. I think he has even worse luck with relationships than I do. We both have ways of keeping people at a distance; his are just more annoying than mine. Though he says I’m worse on the rare (drunken!) occasions that we talk about stuff like that.

I think it’s going to work for us though. I like having him here with me, and he obviously likes being here too. Just one thing I should clarify.

"You know, Rodney, I’d lie here with you even if we weren’t tied together."


End file.
